Confessions of Narcissa Black
by The Ranga
Summary: I had been so innocent, Not until that day, the day I met Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Lucissa WARNING: Smut, Graphic sex, Language


**Title: ** Confessions of Narcissa Black

**Author: **The Ranga

**Fandom/Pairing: **Harry Potter: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Graphic sex, smut, language

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Authors Note: **I think this fic should be classed as AU with the whole age/past. Sooo yeah... enjoy? Also I like reviews, please write some!

I had been so innocent, even coming from a long pureblood line of evil witches and wizards, I had never seen the point of the dark side, sure its daring and exciting but I never never saw what as so good about making others miserable. Not until that day, the day I met Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

It wasn't a conventional way to meet him, my ear pressed against the un-openable kitchen door when Mr. Malfoy had come for a meeting with my parents. I was only 17 at the time, I had never been kissed and I had never been touched... I was %100 pure (My parents had made sure of that), but already well aware of the dark things that brewed in their minds. Mr. Malfoy was older than me, "At 25 he's already got more money than we would have after working a thousand years!" My mother would screech whenever I would ask for something expensive. But his age only added to my fascination. I looked through the keyhole and saw his silky long blonde hair, parted down the middle with stray locks that fell around the side of his face. His black robes engulfed him with silver lining and two large metal snakes which held the robes together. His hands clad in what I can only imagine to be the finest, smoothest black leather money could by. Finally I looked at his face, I could only see him from the side but even then I could not deny he was strikingly handsome. His eyes were looking straight ahead, but I already knew they were cold grey, his thin lips were curled upwards in a satisfied smirk, his skin beautifully pale and looked like porcelain but before I could admire anything else, he had stood and walked out of my keyhole shaped vision. I accidentally whimpered out loud only to hear a deep rumbling chuckle behind me. I gasped as I spun around against the door to see the very same Lucius Malfoy towering over me. He reached down, grabbed my collar and lifted me up and pushed me harder against the door. At that moment I heard his clear velvet voice for the first time.

"I know you were watching me," he whispered into my ear. The only thing I could manage was a shudder and a ragged breath "You smell... So pure," he continued as his nose skimmed against my cheek, breathing in my sent. "Have you ever been touched?" he asked, voice still at a velvety whisper. Once again the only thing I could manage was to shake my head. Now his lips were millimeters from mine, "Have you ever been kissed?" his breath tickled my lips and filled my nose with a musky mint. I felt his lips curl into a smirk as he pressed his to mine, slowly I pressed back and within an instant he was all over me. His lips entangled with mine in a violent, yet erotic kiss, I didn't quite know what to do, but luckily Mr. Malfoy didn't seem to notice. His body was heavily leaning against mine when his daft hands ripped open my robes and was delighted to see that I was only wearing a black lace bra underneath. To my distaste he pulled out of the kiss and looked down to admire my chest, he smiled when he saw the C sized goodies and instinctively raided his leather clad hand and squeezed them, I moaned at the delicious mixture of his touch and the softness of the leather. Slowly his other hand snaked around my back and popped the clasp open, he eagerly lead my arms out of the bra and tossed it aside. Lowering his head down to my breasts, he kissed my nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. I began to let out short moans as his hand ran up my thigh and under my skirt, slowly his long middle finger began to probe at my black, soaking panties and eventually found a way under them and with the soft, smooth leather that sent me crazy, he stroked my clit. I gasped and clutched Mr. Malfoy's shoulders with pleasure until he bit hard onto my nipple, I yelped in pain and heard his rumbling laugh once again. He rose and looked straight into my blue eyes as his hand withdrew from my panties only to rip them off and toss them aside to where the bra lay. His hand roughly grabbed my thigh and lifted it onto his waist where he clawed at the soft flesh. Slowly he raised his hand and grabbed the middle finger with his teeth, pulled the glove off and spat it on the floor. Soon enough his hand was back underneath me, playing with the fleshy nub and driving me insane, his hands were as soft as the leather and twice as talented, he has me clawing at his back for more as he watched my face twist into a mixture of pleasure and lust. Ever so slowly his finger crept closer and closer to my virgin hole as every second I grew closer to insanity.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, please sir..." I choked out. But suddenly he stopped everything and leaned into my ear.

"What did you call me?" he whispered

I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating sent of musk and leather "Mist-Mister Malfoy," I felt him let out a ragged breath as I suddenly felt something hard being to press on my groin. I gave a gasp as it struck me what it was exactly. I heard Mr. Malfoy give a breathy laugh as his whispered in my ear once again

"You've never seen one have you?"

"No sir, not up close," I choked out

He smiled against my ear and took his hand to his pants and started to undo them, soon enough I looked down and saw he was holding the biggest thing I had ever seen, I gasped with shock as Mr. Malfoy whispered in my ear "touch it," and with that he grabbed my hand and placed it gently on his pulsating cock. I felt his breath hitch as soon as my fingers wrapped around the thick shaft. Once I had grown accustomed to this new and strange thing I began to caress it, gently at first but I soon discovered his impatience so I slowly gained speed. I could hear his panting in my ear as his hands assaulted my breasts which surprisingly turned me on a great deal. Suddenly I heard Mr. Malfoy let out a deep growl as he pulled my hand away and lifted up my other leg so I had nothing but the door and Mr. Malfoy for support. As I wrapped my legs around him, he held his thick shaft poised at my entrance.

"You must... F-" I managed to whisper in my desperation, I saw his lips curl upwards

"Say it"

"Fuck me," I had never said that word in that manner... but it felt good.

"Fuck me....?"

"Fuck me Mister Malfoy"

He lent back to my ear and whispered "Good girl," and with that he dropped me onto his cock and watched as my face twisted into pain, tears began to leak from my eyes as he stood there quietly waiting for me to give the o.k. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt, it was like I was being ripped down the middle, I felt so full that I thought I would burst, but as quickly as it came the pain slowly subsided and I nestled my head into his neck and nodded my head for him to keep going. Slowly he pulled out and thrust back in hard as I bit hard on his neck, pain still ripping through me. Soon enough he had increased the speed as I began to relax and let the pleasure wash over me. I heard his grunts getting louder until they started to sound like growls I also soon found myself starting to moan into his soft hair. After a short while I began to feel something building within me... It felt weird but at the same time the most amazing sensation, suddenly I felt myself boarder lining screaming into Mr. Malfoy's neck as his speed was almost animal like. I felt something stinging in my neck as his teeth sunk in hard, but it was soon forgotten as the pleasure grew stronger and seemed to engulf my whole body. I heard Mr. Malfoy swear with pleasure but he sounded a million miles away, my vision became blurry as spasms went up and down my spine. All of a sudden the feeling that was in my stomach exploded into a wave of pleasure that reached to every fiber of my body. I screamed but all that came out was a hoarse whisper as I slumped over Mr. Malfoy who was breathing heavily into my neck, my blonde hair stuck to my face as sweat covered both of us.

After I had calmed slightly from the climatic finish, I started to feel different, as if poison was spreading through my veins. I felt Mr. Malfoy shift as he placed me back on the ground and looked into my eyes.

His lips curled into a smile and said "Welcome to my world," he said I gave him a puzzled look, he gabbed my chin and turned my head to face the hall mirror, "Look at your eyes," he whispered and I saw that my warm blue iris had washed away, and in place, cold grey eyes stared back at me. "I think we're going to be great together," Mr. Malfoy whispered to me


End file.
